Dear Anime and Ben 10 fans
by Ddraigon123
Summary: Note: This is a long rant, if you don't like long paragraphs, profanity or criticism of Fairy Tail, Mashima, Ultimate10, their writing , The "infamous" crossover Ultimate Fairy or especially Erza, Jellal and Irene, I would advise you to not read this.
1. Chapter 1

**It** **is NOT permissible to insult another user so despite the venomous rant, you are still limited to civil discussion. Criticize the rant and the series** **or even me** **, just don't insult another user.**

 **Preface**

 **I was gonna sit this one out and let this 'dark era' for Ben 10 to pass away on its own but certain some people, in their defense for Ultimate10, apparently give very misleading representation of critics' opinions. Hence I wrote this to represent the overall negative opinion on Erza and Fairy Tail . May it be discussed, hated or straight out forgotten, it matters little to me. I spoke therefore I am satisfied.**

 **A Mary Sue am I?**

 **First of all! What is a Mary Sue? If you go for an outdated or rather an incomplete version it supposed to mean, "seemly perfect" or rather that's a very cherry-picked one because it also means the author's self-insert but people will use 'seemly perfect' because it is very easy to disprove someone is a Mary Sue by using this definition because it will render almost every Mary Sue as not being one at all! Heck, even then they mistake them for a God Sue when they are talking, rather than a Mary Sue, of course Erza is not a God Sue, you don't need to know a lot to prove this.**

 **Let's test her out shall we?**

 **If you wanna know what a Mary Sue really is, you need to dive into the world of fanfiction which is basically the breeding ground for these critters. (Though this is not only place to find them, a lot of writing, including classical ones do have Mary Sues). To understand Mary Sue is a bit complicated which is why fanfic writers usually put them through Mary Sue litmus tests and so on to constantly check if their character isn't stepping the boundaries. So..**

 **Mary Sues usually:**

 **have a very tragic backstory (more tragic than usual back stories you would hear in the story they are in).**

 **have a fancy title.**

 **are but not necessary overpowered.**

 **have a saint-like behavior**

 **have a fancy heritage, like a god parent or of royalty or something**

 **have a unique hair color that makes them stand out**

 **have jack of all trades powers.**

 **are center of attention of the people, including their enemies!**

 **are subject to author's favoritism, especially in terms of getting powerups and getting them involved in parts of the story where they shouldn't be in the first place.**

 **are lacking in character flaws**

 **are prone to say cheesy lines and get away with it**

 **are beautiful in appearance, having perfect body shape.**

 **are high achievers, they kinda make it look easy too.**

 **have people of opposite sex, be obsessed over them**

 **have unusual eye powers**

 **belong to a hybrid race or something**

 **are the voice of the author, like if the author believes in friendship, that's what this character will talking the most about, with the most confidence, not a single moment where they might question this ideal.**

 **get exclusively subjected to extreme situations like torture or something**

 **are mentally invincible, having incorruptible willpower or some shit**

 **have an unusual animal companion or talk to animals or just be surrounded by them and some shit, basically an animal freak**

 **are the strongest in the group**

 **has one of a kind trinket or some artifact/item shit, that allows them to do miraculous shit or something**

 **can reform their enemies**

 **can form romantic relationships easily, have perfect partner and perfect sex life blah blah, you get the idea**

 **can get away with doing controversial things**

 **There are some who will try to contest me over which is the right criteria for Mary Sue and I shall say one thing: fite me I shall point out two things, simply search up Mary Sue test and you will find over a 100 points on this (though I only picked the general ones). Second point is the manga series Medaka Box. It is self-aware comedy action series where the MC is intentionally written as a Mary Sue and guess what, she lost some of her fights and sometime gets help from her friends too but she is still a Mary Sue. Hence the 'seemly perfect' is too vague to work here, you need to be more specific when defining a Mary Sue.**

 **Mary Sues, are they bad?**

 **I can list more traits but the point I wanted to make is that, Mary Sue-ish traits are many. While having few of these don't make your character a Mary Sue but rather it is when there are too many of these present in a single character or rather few of them are blown out of proportion that they stick out like a sore thumb. This tends to make your character end up as being a Mary Sue in a bad way. Lastly, regardless if your character is a Mary Sue or not, it also depends on how the story handles them. So Mary Sue is a trope, and like any trope it's not inherently bad but if used carelessly, they will be the most annoying part of your story.**

 **Shift camera focus to Erza**

 **Now let's talk about Erza, now we know point 10, 16, 20, 24 (Roasted) and 25 (debatable) are not true for her but she is guilty of the rest. Yes Yes, we know there are other characters who have some of these points, but right now we are talking about Erza here. Besides, others being Mary Sues or not does not some how make Erza's own Mary Sue-ness just disappear.**

 **Tragic story ahead, gonna need a tissue for this**

 **Erza, a girl who was orphaned at a young age, have her village burned and then kidnapped by a cult where they enslaved her to do child labor, tortured her to the point of losing one of her eye and then her best friend became evil, who made all her friends hate her before ejecting her out of the tower, oh and the old Fairy Tail guy died in front of her as he protected her. Then this wounded and tortured child somehow manage to make her way from, supposedly, Akane to all the way to the edge of freakin Fiore where Fairy Tail guild is located, how? I dunno! I'm not the one writing this shit.**

 **They grow up so fast.**

 **Then Erza, at the age of 15, became a S-class wizard known as the youngest mage of Fairy Tail to ever pass the Tenrou Trial on HER FIRST TRY. Then she gained a title, Titania, the Queen of Fairies. Grown up to be a beautiful red-haired woman. Her power is to equip any armor she wants for the situation! She pretty much has a little over-the-top tragic backstory, is a high-achiever, have a fancy title and jack of all trade powers right here.**

 **A believable Mary Sue you say?**

 **However how much Mary Sue-ish she was, this was still the era before the 7-year timeskip happened. At this point Mashima was at least writing somewhat competently. He did try to balance out Erza's Mary Sue-ish behavior with moments highlighting her flaws e.g in Lullaby arc, Erza told Gray and Natsu to go chase after Eisenwald thugs. Then after the both were gone, she fell on her knees, taking a breather from exhausting herself from driving the magical car (which drains magical energy of the user) and then defeating a group of Eisenwald members.**

 **Erza vs Jose (I did not know this series was self-aware.)**

 **In Phantom Lord arc, she took a Jupiter cannon to the face, that was pretty Mary Sue-ish but at least she was knocked out for a while. But then came back and one-shot Aria (the dude that manage to screw up Makarov back then) despite all her injuries (again Mary Sue-ish). Then this moment was balanced out to Jose beating the shit out of her but people seems to miss one point about this fight is that Jose, her enemy, spends most of the time praising Erza. But thankfully, Mashima was competent during this time of his writing that he allowed Makarov, the dude at the similar level of Jose, to take this fight. So Mashima juggled Erza's Mary Sue-ish moments with her flaws to keep the audience from losing it.**

 **What's this, a tragic backstory with lasting effects?**

 **Even though I shown that her tragic backstory was portrayed as the most tragic out of all the main characters, at least the story did give Erza a socially-awkward personality (which portrayed more as a joke rather than an actual flaw, mind you) and her obsession with always wearing an armor most of the time to hide her insecurity (very important because this is what makes her arc one of the most satisfying). So again, Mashima was still handling the situation in a believable way.**

 **Erza vs OS**

 **Oh btw, people were talking in this arc how Cobra owned Erza and some shit? It's all a freakin plot device to keep the strong Erza in check. Natsu took the worst of Cobra's poisoning and still stood, heck HAPPY ALSO TOOK IT, you can't give me DS resistance bullshit here. Why is Erza knocked out by from the poison when other characters aren't? I tell you why, it's not to show that Erza is a flawed character, it's supposed to keep her on a leash and make Wendy somewhat relevant. Also she defeated Midnight because of her fake eye and shit, though it's not bad because it's foreshadowed in Battle of Fairy Tail arc but on top of all her Mary Sue-ish traits, this is another icing on the cake.**

 **If Erza stayed stoned, would lightning affect her or not?**

 **Now we have Battle of Fairy Tail arc in which thankfully, Erza got made into stone along with the rest of the female candidates of the beauty contest, no favoritism here so far. But guess what people, Erza's fake eye allows her to break free and enter the fight. Seriously Mashima, can you just keep her down? I mean, it's not like we are gonna think less of Erza right? But sadly not only Erza breaks free from the Evergreen's eye power, she also beats her and frees the others. It's like so freakin Mary Sue-ish, and then at least Evergreen managed to trick her in regards to Laxus' whereabouts. But she still caught on to Laxus in the end (where I see another fuckin Jellal, spare me Mashima) and apparently Mashima send her off to stop the Thunder Palace instead but again, it was done in a Mary Sue-ish way. She took down more than half of the orbs, and mind you, if you break one of them, they can do life-threatening damage like one of them did to Bisca. Apparently everyone else in the guild took down one while Erza took supposedly 200 of them down! All while she is drained out of magical energy! Oh dear god but thankfully, this kept her out for the remaining fight. So I'll chalk it up as balanced.**

 **Multi-world level Mary Sueness**

 **Then we have Edolas arc. Oh guess what! Usually Edolas' counterparts are your opposite so you would expect Erza to be a wimpy girl right? No apparently, she is just as badass (top soldier of the empire and all that shit) as the Earthland Erza! Her Mary Sue-ishness goes across worlds people! Apparently Erza is in the lacrima and she is gonna stay like that right? Apparently Mashima makes Mystogan/Gajeel come in and instead of picking Makarov who was stronger than them, they decided to free Erza and Gray! Apparently Gray was also picked so I'll let it slide but you can see the favoritism here as Mashima doesn't keep Erza down.**

 **"Azuma you had one job." - Hades**

 **Then we have the Tenrou Island arc. I guess, everything is fine and dandy until Azuma shows up. This guy takes down everyone from Fairy Tail as he cuts down the Tenrou Tree as Hades wanted. But guess what, he makes an exception. Can you guess who it is? Yes, freakin Erza! Oh Azuma is like, "Oh you so strong Titania! Even though I can totally drain your power, I'll make you an exclusive deal that if you beat me, I'll return your guild mates' power back to them!" FFS why are you going this far for her Azuma? The Mary Sue-ishness of Erza is why Hades' plan failed. Azuma is firing the tree's power, which is filled with Erza's friends' power, at her, and she just takes it over and over again. Yet Erza still manages to beat Azuma. Now I get it because throwing her nakama's power at her is a bad idea because she is in her element, this is her guild's holy land, of course the power Azuma was using was gonna side with Erza. But before Azuma gets sliced, he looks at Erza's glory and is all like, "OH WHAT A GLORIOUS GUILD THIS IS! THIS IS THE POWER OF THE STRONGEST GUILD" as his jaws drop. Oh dear, Mashima just have to put Mary Sue-ish sprinkles on this, doesn't he? However, it's balanced out a bit since Erza admits later on that it was her guild that saved her ass, not her and Hades did a reality check on her later on. Like I said, back then Mashima balanced out his writing, that's why Azuma fight isn't that terrible IMO.**

 **"I beat the Mary Sue-ness out of everyone." - Hades**

 **So people like to present Hades' fight as a mean to show that Erza is not perfect but even then, you can see the Mary Sue-ish sprinkles (I think I should use this term more often Hmm) e.g when Hades activates his magical aura, everyone is crapping their pants except...can you guess who isn't losing it and tells the team to get ready? Bingo, Erza. Do you know when Hades reveal his background as the second guildmaster, who was the one who already looked like they made a good guess what was coming? Bingo, Erza. It finally took Hades', supposedly, maximum magical presence, when he took off his eyepatch, to make Erza cower in fear. And the point of Hades handing her ass to her doesn't do much because EVERYONE got their ass handed to them by him. Even Makarov and Laxus were having issues. As I continue further, you will see that Erza does shit that we criticize her for, when she is alone. Otherwise, you should have pointed out how Acnologia was about to rekt her when he was about to blow up the island but you won't, won't you? Because it wasn't just Erza, everyone was gonna get rekt at that moment.**

 **Lovely reunion..not!**

 **Oh god, it's the worst arc ever: GMG Arc. So Ultear comes in and gives everyone Second Origin. It is a painful process but guess who got it instantly without any trouble? Erza! Mary Sue much? Oh there was also Jellal who should be like, "OMG you were gone for 7 years I was so worried." but nope, dude can't even kiss her when she is just few inches away yet people were writing about how he gonna dash across the battlefield after getting his ass kicked by August, catch broken-bone Erza like a bride (that would actually hurt though) and then kiss her HAHAHA!...sigh...Jellal's fiancée showing up is more probable than this shit.**

 **Kiss her ass, kiss it good**

 **Then during the GMG tournament, apparently Erza trashes 100 monsters. You know that's not the issue even though it was very cheesy, it's the freakin reaction of the audience. People of the other guilds are smiling at this, Doranbolt over there is crying, the crowd is going wild (except for Orga and Kagura). Why should I give a shit about Erza trying to kill a 100 featless monsters? It's probably the worst trait of a Mary Sue you can put in where they get recognition like that. Erza killed everything that the others have to settle for a MPF contest instead!**

 **Kagura who?**

 **Then Erza's fight with Kagura is...oh dear god..Suddenly we know Erza is lacking in relevance, so we are given this revelation that Kagura is Simon's sister (As if this Mary Sue doesn't already have enough connections ffs) and those two were with Erza in the village they were kidnapped from! Seriously Mashima pushes Erza into relevance for no reason. We don't need this, stop with this favoritism. Did Gray needed a big connection to beat Rufus? Did Juvia/Gray needed a big connection with Lyon/Sherria to beat them? Did Laxus needed a big connection to beat Orga or Jura? Did Gajeel needed a big connection to beat Rogue? No! But apparently we have Mashima resurrecting the dead, asspulling connections and in recent arc, pulling out a mother out of no where, all just for his precious Mary Sue. And then they ask, why do we complain about Erza only? Because no one else gets this kind of treatment. They are other characters who asspull, give cheesy lines and other shit, but they are trying to catch up to characters like Natsu and Erza. Hence why Gray got a dead daddy in Tartaros arc which caused the recent arc's ridiculous Gray vs E.N.D fight. We called bullshit on that, we called bullshit on Plotsu too since forever and now we calling bullshit on your Mary Sue as well.**

 **Kagura failed Mashima's audition for Mary Sues**

 **So apparently Erza vs Kagura happens. I wrote a full detail on why this was shit in my GMG arc Rant but I'll go briefly at it here. Kagura completely outclasses Erza okay. But apparently Erza butts in where she doesn't belong, why defend that bullshit excuse of a blue furball in front of Kagura when you don't know the full story? But instead of her ignoring other people's grudges like a normal human being would, instead, she is butting in to become relevant! Suddenly gives a friendship speech and decides to win against Kagura, even though Kagura unleashed her sword (whose power was enough to slice through the battlefield), so you would think Erza might do something similar like activate her Second Origin or pull out a better armor but nope, Kagura just loses, like that. Screw your hardwork, screw your determination, screw your feelings, screw your everything Kagura, you ain't Mashima's Mary Sue, lay down there and eat dust.**

 **Oh I remember you now! Aren't you that girl from the game Senran Kagura?**

 **Suddenly Erza saves Kagura and apparently, now she remembers who Kagura really is and tells Kagura WHAT SHE SHOULD KNOW ALREADY BUT APPARENTLY DOESN'T REMEMBER, that in her childhood, Erza saved her from being kidnapped. Oh Mashima! The extents you are willing to go to show your Mary Sue in a positive light... "I prayed for your safety to this very day." Yeah except you didn't remember Kagura five minutes ago... Very believable. You know this kind of development is why I didn't give a shit when Irene changed heart at the very last second, Mashima writing this shit since GMG arc. Then apparently Kagura believes her and starts crying, Oh yes Mary Sue effect, Kagura is reformed!**

 **"Sorry to cut in" - Minerva**

 **Then Minerva comes in, acting all one-dimensional and shit, tortured Millianna in the meanwhile, Why? Lol why not, we need to fuel Mary Sue's reason to go wild here people, stick with the plan damn it. So Minerva is mopping the floor with Erza who, mind you, have a broken ankle (a broken limp, what does that remind me of cough latest chapter cough), suddenly decides that she has seen through Minerva's magic (even though she was getting owned five seconds ago), starts to dodge and dash on her with a freakin broken ankle and activates her Second Origin. Then she pulls out this One-Of-A-Kind Armor, never used before by anyone for 10 years, and then this, who people claim not to be a Mary Sue, uses this armor flawlessly and one-shot Minerva. There is no consequences for using an armor that supposedly bends the very laws of magic itself, she didn't bother to use it against Kagura, she used it right at the moment she needed, when she had the right amount of magical power, aiming at the right enemy, all with a broken ankle before shbefore she gave a speech of how "My rage is the rage of the guild!" (I don't like that much cheese on my burger damn it) while her enemy (supposedly the strongest of Sabertooth) is just there standing, paralyzed with fear...did I mention she's not a Mary Sue? /s.**

 **"Yeah I'm just gonna leave you here." - Erza**

 **So this all saint-like character who saved Kagura from being kidnapped and prays for her safety to this very day and shit, how does she treat Kagura who is stabbed and bleeding to death? By leaving her behind and go claim victory of course! Is it too controversial? EH who cares, Mary Sue can do whatever she wants. And then she, along with the other Fairy Tail members just decides to glare Sting into submission. Sigh...**

 **Shipping is more important than competent writing!**

 **Then during the dragon attack, she gets far from others and fall down. Oh guys look, it shows she is a flawed character right? WRONG, this whole moment is just so Jellal can come in and save her, the broken ankle does nothing but give you a Jerza moment (even though he ignores her in the next arc) regardless of how terrible it made the fight of her against Minerva. Shipping is apparently more important than decent fights in a series that is mainly about fighting, Mashima you really got your priorities straight, don't ya.**

 **A nakama to all unless you are her mother**

 **Then there was the time when Erza turned into a loli. Now you think about a lot of things if that happens but guess what she thinks about, that Jellal will reject her for being too young, Oh Wow, yeah that's totally what you think about, the dude who didn't give a shit about you when you were gone for 7 years. It's very believable /s but Mary Sue needs a waifu so why not. So in her loli form, she can't use her magic properly yet can perfectly tank Minerva's attacks. Ain't that believable? And while all this shit going on, she continues to lecture Minerva to stop being evil. Hello? Wasn't she the one who beat up Lucy, stabbed Kagura and tortured Millianna? Why are you being such a saint to her? Oh right, because Mary Sue.**

 **"How am I supposed to know she can use it before 10 years?!" - Ajeel**

 **"I am going to put time limits to Ben 10 powerful aliens like Clockwork, Way Big, And I am going to modify Atomix's strength so Jellal can bitchslap him". Ultimate10**

 **"Isn't that a bit unfair to Ben? "**

 **"No, I am being super fair and super balanced regarding Ben 10!"**

 **"What about Erza Suelet? "**

 **"Unacceptable, Erza Suelet is the most awesome character in the world. She can never ever loose! "**

 **"But what about Ben 10 fans? "**

 **"Ben 10 fans are mindless trolls. The only true fans are those who sends me hugs and kisses from all over the world. I am the next J K Rowling, Only haters like that stupid devilverse Authors are going to question my work" Ultimate10**

 **"He didn't criticise you per say, He said he didn't understand your logic! He wouldn't be calling you awesome if he was actually dishing out on you"**

 **"Who cares! I am the President here, My fans are my slaves, I can't be opposed! "**

 **Anyways, Go back to logic logic balance balance. Let's get to something recent**

 **So we have this Erza vs Ajeel moment where people like, "Hey look at that, finally Erza ain't doing shit alone, they got friends and help!" , oh yes but did Ajeel beat her? Did Erza just fell down without doing anything after Ajeel has her by the neck and let someone else take the last shot? No apparently Erza got the last laugh and Nakagami'd Ajeel out. This is for anyone who was claiming back in the day that Nakagami Armor has a limit that it can't be used for another 10 years,here watch as beaten up Erza, after just one year, summons forth her Nakagami armor and delivers the final blow to Ajeel. Can't let the Mary Sue go down except in glory otherwise it would tarnish her reputation or something!**

 **Ben doesn't have the Spark of the Anodite. Never has, never will. If he did, Verdonna would've sensed it and given him the same offer to come to Andoyne that she gave to Gwen. True, in Ultimate Alien, his future self could apparently use a mana spell to shield himself from a blast but that doesn't mean he has the same abilities as Gwen. He only stated that he learned "a few tricks" from her. Besides, what does Ben need with Anodite powers? He already has the Omnitrix. That's enough!**

 **Enough? Enough? Ha ha ha**

 **Let's give Ultimate10 an Oscar for cracking the funniest joke on this site. What about Plorza Suelet? When it will be enough for her? Are you even reading Fairy Tail's recent chapters?**

 **Mama Sue for the Mary Sue.**

 **Apparently to make Erza more relevant in the current arc, we got a mother. Who is not only a mother I tell you, she is 400 years old, Higher Enchanter, Queen of Dragons, ruler of ancient city Dragonof, Inventor of Dragon slaying magic and comes with her own tragic backstory...I'm sorry I didn't know I was reading a fanfic, probably God Serena having 8 different dragon-slaying lacrima shoved up his ass was a hint that I missed. So anyway, apparently this supposedly important character known as Irene which we have never heard of before in the entire story, is her mother and she dumped Erza because she failed to be a vessel for her. Does Erza give some reaction to this? No, she is super cool and reserved, like a Mary Sue should be. Sure you might say that a random person comes up to you and claims to be your parent, you wouldn't give a shit either but seriously Erza, the saint who would go as far as to ask Minerva (the one who did horrible shit to her friends) to change sides, suddenly doesn't give a shit about her own mother? Wow very consistent /s though bonus point for finally minding your own business even though she is like 2 arcs late. So Erza for some reason, don't give a shit about her mother but her mother shoves in the back story anyway even though the latter doesn't care about her daughter to the point of commanding an assassination of her at the hands of Neinhart. After the story, Erza slams a sword at her mommy's head without a second thought! Controversial? Pfft, Mary Sue can do whatever she wants. Then there's the whole bullshit of body swapping and shit, Wendy is down and it's just Erza vs Irene now.**

 **...fffff.. Fffffff... Ffffffff**

 **Now I am going to state a few sentences by the Author , The beloved, The Maestro, The President of United nations of Fan fiction. Net. , Da Big Boss of Ben 10 fandom, Masters of many slaves, And last but not the least Who is playing logic logic, balance balance with Ben 10 fans since last three years with his world famous universally liked story Ultimate Fairy**

 **"I am trying to give other Fairy Tail characters some spotlight! "**

 **Which characters, Define yourself. I'm not talking about the strongest Team Natsu they are what they are. And they always gets fair share of spotlight I'm talking about everyone else in the guild, especially the ones that have only a glimmer of importance right now. Lisanna, for one; but ever since she returned from Edolas, she's been nothing but wallpaper, with a few moments here and there. (Not that that's a completely terrible thing, it made for some good in-jokery in the anime filler arc - see episode 137.) Gajeel - what was his life like with Metalicana? (For some reason, I like to think it was him that taught Gajeel the blues.) Levy - what was she like before she joined FT? Or Makarov, or Gildarts, or especially the non-Tenrou members?**

 **"Main character can't win all the time, It is revealed in Ben 10 Wikia that his kind can produce beams that can destroy Pluto-sized objects, but my counterargument to that is Ben doesn't transform into Way Big enough to unlock that potential; plus, I feel only To'kustars who have mastered their powers can achieve that feat. Ben is still 18 and, like I said previously, doesn't train with him enough and; therefore, can't fine-tune his abilities like he can for his other transformations." There was also some clarifications about giving Ben's "special " aliens time outs, So things remain " balanced"**

 **Balanced? Balanced?**

 **Are we talking about the same manga which has characters like Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragoneel?**

 **Yeah, I guess...**

 **The issue with this balance balance fairness fairness game is , the characters in this manga don't train their asses, THEY GET POWERUPS!**

 **Natsu hasn't gained ANY STRENGTH at all on his own in this manga, until the Second timeskip that is.**

 **He defeated all of the villains pre-TS with random ass-pull powerups, friendship powerups and even now in the TS, a time where Mashima could finally make him train, hell he could've made the Celestial Spirit World something like an Hyperbolic Time Chamber, instead, he chooses to do ANOTHER TIME-SKIP over the inital main time-skip and decides to ass-pull Second Origin out of nowhere that convinently gives more power than if the character were to actually train. Sure the HTC would be an unoriginal idea but at least it would make sense.**

 **Most of the character designs and abilities in Fairy Tail are great. There's so many awesome characters that just never get developed. To be honest, I'd even like Erza if she didn't have hax armor and what not. The equipping magic is a really cool concept, I mean she never even uses Armor anymore. There's a lot to look forward to and read in the manga, but the execution could obviously be a lot better. If you are using words like Argument and logic, They apply to both sides.**

 **That whole thing ruined Fairy Tail and Ultimate Fairy for me, Mashima can't hurt his characters can't let them lose. Ultimate10 can't make anyone but Ben loose all the time. He had mistaken the manga for Bible which he has to follow at any cost. Even at the cost of Ben's character and Alien abilities.**

 **But what about Fairy Tail characters? Shouldn't their battles be balanced too?**

 **Hell look at How many times Ichigo, Naruto, Goku, Yusuke, and Seiya lost they learned from and it gained.**

 **This is like having a level 5 Charmander fighting a level 100 Mewtwo, Mewtwo makes it faint then beats the shit out of it's fainted body, then Charmander wakes up boosts to Over Level 100 then Mega evolves then uses Blast Burn OHKO's Mewtwo. Then reverts to Charmander and is healed like the fight never happened.**

 **"Ultimate10...may be have some flaws... He shouldn't be bashed for them"**

 **Uh lol you mean the horrible ways that the author just threw** **everything** **together for no reason. It's not just that there are other reasons too... Anyway not trying to start a fight lol, just thought it was a waste of me typing it out only for it to go to waste, and hey if he can post an entire prejudiced story and defend it in the name of fairness and balance games, why can't I post something to knock those points down. Happens all the time on various things, from sports, to politics, to businesses, to newspapers, to religious, and to sciences and even sometimes art.**

 **Here's where I would rank Way Big's power, on a scale from 1 to 10 - 1 being Jupiter Canon level and 10 being Pluto-buster level - I'd say Way Big currently is at a comfortable 1.5 to 2. His beams are just a tad bit stronger than the Jupiter Canon.**

 **Just when you think it can't get any more f'd up and just how bad it is, it takes it to an entirely different level. He is manipulating Ben 10 alien facts so he can make fairy sues outshine him even further**

 **Lets play logic logic, Argument argument again**

 **So anyway guys, by logic yes! By logic Erza is at the mercy of Irene so we can call it a win for Irene and go home right? Oh wait what's this Erza can still move?**

 **Okay by logic, she can't go that far right? Oh what's this, she can still jump into the air using some armor's gauntlet we never knew she had?**

 **Okay but by logic she can't slice the meteor with just one arm right? I mean she could do it if she's healthy but like this? Oh what's this, she not only sliced it but went right into it and burst it into tiny pieces?**

 **Okay by logic, that's it right? She's down right? Oh what's this, she has perfect air control despite broken bones and aiming for a dragon?**

 **But by logic, there's no way she can slice a dragon let alone harm one right? Oh what's this, Wendy who was supposed to be knocked out can suddenly enchant Dragon-slayer magic unto weapons! even though she never saw anyone do that before and hence can't possibly know this kind of magic?**

 **Oh but by logic, I bet Erza doesn't have enough energy to cut a dragon even if she does have dragon-slayer magic on her sword? Right? I mean none of the dragon-slayers even done a feat like this before even when they had no broken bones and were in good shape right? Oh what's this, not only did she harm Irene, she sliced her to the point where she went back to human form?**

 **Oh but by logic, I think that's all right? Erza is out? But what's this, she can still headbutt Irene and not just that, with such strength that the strongest Spriggan woman is bleeding from her mouth from it!**

 **Oh by logic, Irene won right? She is gonna finish her daughter off? Oh what's this, Erza's laughter makes Irene reform and stab herself instead?**

 **Oh by logic...FFS I'm done with this, people should get it now. There's no logic on the Erza's train. And if you accept that, then don't bother defending her at all. Just be like Natsu's fans and embrace her. Just like Plotsu, you should talk about Plotza with pride. Don't be ashamed of who she is, She is...Erza.**

 **But you are free to enjoy it regardless. Enjoyment has nothing to do whether something is well-written or losing quality in writing. You can like whatever you want, that's your life. But crossover authors like Ultimate10 and Incredible Muffin have turned logic into their bitch in order to glorify other side at the cost of Ben 10. As if that's not enough, Instead of openly admitting to their bias and stupid favourism, They probably call themselves Ben 10 Authors. Hell, Even Danny Phantom and Disney authors are far more loyal and dedicated to their fandoms more than you guys. You guys have turned fairness into your whore which you can use to have your way with Ben 10 side. It's alright to favor one side over others but don't cry foul when other side retaliates.**

 **And what's with this sending abuse PMs and sending flames to the stories a Ben 10 fan, Not cool Fairy Tail fans. Not cool.**

 **And seriously what is with the Ben being overpowered thing? I rarely see a crossover which is actually fair to Ben 10 side. All proclaimed Ben 10 crossover authors are bigoted Anime fans who uses Ben 10 section to glorify their favourite characters. It must feel good to see your favourite anime characters outshining Ben 10 all the time, But do you have any idea how humiliating it is to Ben 10 fandom?**

 **Just because we Ben 10 fans are minority, Everyone feels they can have their way with us. THAT'S WRONG. Enough is Enough. We are tired of reading the one sided biased stories again and again! This is Ben 10 fandom so start writing stories which are FAIR to Ben Tennyson. Don't call yourself Ben 10 fan if you are mindlessly favouring other side just for the sake of reviews . Just like the way people can't imagine Naruto, Goku, Ichigo being weak we can't imagine Ben 10 nerfed just for the sake of appeasement to another more popular fandom. There are overpowered Naruto and DBZ stories but people atleast speak against them, Even criticise them. But Ultimate10 and Incredible Muffin have gotten scotts free with Underpowering and Overshadowing Ben for a very long time. I have gotten tired of seeing people following their footsteps more and more now a days. Even the Bigby the Bad Wolf has started writing stories in similar manner.**

 **So, Apart from a few Authors like Codecrash and Hvulpus 2.0 ...we have no one left to represent our point of view. Fine, Just because we are less in number and our fandom is dying. We are not going to give up. We are going to fight till our last breath.**

 **IT'S HERO TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

**One of the reasons I hate Ben 10 crossover authors is because I can't stand majority of the battles. The top factor that must appeal in a good story is the kickass battles, or we might as well watch shojo instead. The battles should take away your breath, It should increase your heartbeats. I didn't tell people to turn Ben into Gary Stue but they shouldn't apply all of their brainpower in protecting the other side's interests. Instead of focusing all your strength in putting restrictions on one side, It can be written in a way so its enjoyable to everyone. Other crossovers do that, Especially Ben 10 authors have became lazy and literally started licking the feets of other fandoms just to get reviews and protect the interests of more popular fandoms. I don't see that happening in Generator Rex but when Ben 10 gets involved authors are all going goo goo gaa gaa over balancing scales. The term itself is respectable but its has been so much overused that it literally makes my eyes bleed.**

 **Once again think with Unbiased prospective and compare how Harry Potter, Marvel, DC, Hell even Light novels authors write Anime crossovers , Or people have lost their motivation and love for the franchise to write stories which are atleast fair to both sides. It's like favourism is allowed but not to Ben 10.**

 **What the # #? This is the Ben 10 section for Christ's sake. Have some respect for the character and his fans! You can't just brush aside a side's opinion just because you think they don't matter. If you are open to praises and salutes, You should be ready to accept criticism and dislike. Seriously guys, You have turned even worse then Pokeman fans. It's not alright to create mary sue but for crying out loud its not alright to make someone a Butt monkey either. People even defend Gary Stue Natsu stories, So why can't I speak up against this prejudiced and biased attitude of people who consider themselves entitled to every thing. Ben 10 is not my property but its not yours either. So shut up and don't judge people because you are as much stupidly prejudiced as I am.**

 **Balance is good but when balance is weaponised to serve beloved Author's prejudices and unfair favourism. Sorry to disappoint you Pals, It's not so fair. Excessive fanservice is never good. And one sided fan service and kicking us Ben 10 fans in our balls even at the slightest mention of disagreement... You are literally trying to bully us around. Its like we need your permission to exist, To breath, To write... This is the most crappiest part of being a Ben 10 fan. Not even authors who write Ben 10 are supporting us, Infact they are chewing us out at the first chance they get. Tired of hearing this " Do you want Ben to win all the time? ", "Story must be balanced" taglines. If you are so hellbent on continuing this claptrap, At least get creative and use something new. This balance balance game has gotten older and one sided. If Naruto had been turned Mary Sue by Fanfiction, Ben 10 had become the eternal Butt monkey and Mr Worff.**

 **This balance balance fairness fairness game to hide your balant favourism and Ignorance had been dragged for a long time. It's almost as if Ben 10 authors believe if they don't fulfil the demands of other side, No one is going to read their stories.**

 **I've got 47 volumes of the manga and have read 430 chapters a bit late to quit don't you think? Plus I still love a few characters and I hope it goes back to it's former self. To me the Last good Arc was Tenrou Island. Now I love FT Zero and enjoy FT Ice Trail, the main series is just horrible anymore.**

 **My Issues with Ultimate Fairy, It's scattered as hell because I've been working on it as time passes by. Come on Ultimate10, Can't you work on something believable to send Ben in Fairy Tail Universe? Fairy Tail: Omniverse Invasion and Null Fairy made it atleast somewhat believable.**

 **Impromptu writing, a plot that's both rushed and snail-paced (yes, both can exist in the same story), handling of his own characters (often overhyping them, only for them to get embarrassed badly) and a lot of it is your average rince and repeat of ''the heroes always win'' (known as PoF/Power of Friendship/Nakama power) "In any cases Ben can never ever outshine fairy tail characters ( Known as Worff effect applied on less popular character or Balant favourism) One sided fanboyism And I don't get this obsession with Pairings. Naruto Authors write ridiculous harems but they are somewhat believable , Come on Dude! Don't be lazy. The pairing is literally hammered on people's heads, Just because Erza is so damn popular doesn't mean you can use the pairings to furthermore enhance your reviews. You have used the pairing as plot device.**

 **His story is sloppy, Entrapment Arc was literally created in order to get Ben and Erza together. Okay, I love cheesy pal but even twilight does a better job than that. And don't even start on Galuna Island, It's literally Ben becoming side kick of Fairy Tail group.**

 **Again, Erza is still a mary sue. Also, there is nearly no character progression in fairy tail. Everyone is still as "boring" as they were in episode/chapter 1. When you compare ft to what people write in naruto, bleach or onepiece crossovers, you'll see the difference. The story is a living example of how much attention you can get using pure fanservice and balant fairy tail favourism. The challenge would be writing Ultimate Ninja though. Nah, I don't think Ben 10 authors are capable of handling that much challenge. Balant favourism and Fairy Tail worshipping won't get you reviews there**

 **His fights are horrbily done and follow the same formula each time**

 **Natsu/Lucy: HI WE'RE FAIRY TAIL AND WE'RE HAPPY YAY!**

 **Bad Guy: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM STR0NGER THAN ALL OF YOU!**

 **Ben10: IT'S WAYBIG TIME. HOLY CRAP! I AM NOT A POPULAR CHARACTER SO I MUST BE BEATEN BY EVERYONE**

 **Ultimate10: That's right, You need to train for years before matching the awesomeness of Fairy Sues**

 **Ben10: But When will they train?**

 **Ultimate10: I am master two thousand slaves, Don't you dare question my decision. Reviewers bring me cappuccino**

 **Reviewers: Your wish is our command Ultimate10-sama, You are the best writer Ultimate10-sama,**

 **Author of Devilverse: You are awesome writer but can you please explain your logic to me,**

 **Ultimate10 drinks his coffee while blowing smoke on the Devilverse Author's face: How dare you question me? My logic is the most Ultimate thing on this website.**

 **Reviewers: Devilverse sucks, Author sucks, Go die flamer**

 **Devilverse Author: But I just left a single review**

 **Reviewers: You have no right to question Ultimate10-sama until you get as much reviews as him**

 ***Devilverse Author gets his ass handed to them**

 **Lack of world building**

 **Lack of balancing on the Fairy Tail side**

 **Lack of focus on characters outside Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Grey and a select few others.**

 **Plot is random, Excessive Fanservice, One sided fanboyism.**

 **Favourism ruins too many awesome character moments. Intentionally nerfing Ben 10 aliens so Nakama Sue characters can overwhelm Ben all the time**

 **PIS(Which is always in favor of downplaying Ben) which is dominating this crossover section.**

 **Each arc doesn't lead very well into the next arc. Some arcs seem to come out of nowhere and I don't know how far through this adventure we are. The main characters don't really have a quest to fulfil but are rather just trying to live happy lives in their guild. I don't think they are actively trying to make plot progression but rather they just bump into badguys on quests, at random or sometimes the bad guys just plain come knocking at their door. And please don't give me BS on Jellal vs Ben! Seriously Ultimate10 Didn't you get your coffee before writing battles relying on Excessive fanservice?**

 **The fact that the protagonist always struggles for the sake of fanservice. Or perhaps it's that the "bad guys" suddenly become better at their jobs while facing Ben 10. It doesn't matter because we can all be assured that friendship and faith will prevail against all. But that's BULL. How can you be so much oblivious Natsu Dragneel winning 90% of the time and fairness issue always come when Ben 10 is involved ?**

 **I'm pretty sure Pokemon is more of a kiddie show then Fairy Tail, yet even pokemon doesn't promote the idea of always winning beacause of "reasons". So I can't condone Fairy Tail doing it. But, what bugs me is the why? Why don't you drink your coffee before writing the battles? Seriously, A character can be downplayed and still get awesome fights. But no, Ben only loses for the sake of losing. It's not because of fairness and balance. You anime people can't see him winning, That's why. And it's so much lazily written...Ultimate10 you are way more effective than a glass of milk. It's true! I am barely keeping myself awake right now.**

 **Even the character's defeat can be made epic, But Ultimate10 does it because he can't see Ben winning. I repeat, I didn't say he should pummel everyone to the ground or he should pull one punch man on everyone... Why are you so much obsessed with making him lose?**

 **Every single fight with new characters is the same. The new villains will seem to easily defeat the main character but later on in a rematch with the help from Fairy tail he will win. I hate it when they introduce new adversaries who are so obviously below the hero's power levels but the other side had written this rule that Ben must hand his ass to the Villains. Just because he needs to be written in an inferior way to appease the other fandoms. Anime fans, A main character can't win all the time, It doesn't mean he should lose all the time. Even Sakura # # Haruno has won against enemies, Why are you so much biased against Ben performing well?**

 **Also reading comments from long-time fans defending that stuff is one of those things that's both hilarious and depressing. I understand things should be balanced but Anime fans twisting the term balance and main character can't win all the time to always serve their interests is nothing but shameless fanworshiping. And mind you, I'm not saying that a manga crossover should not have balance and fairness. But always using this word to in our faces as if that's what should be the main focus of the entire plot is ridiculous. This is an unpopular opinion to you folks but don't you feel the same when Bleach and Naruto characters outshines your favourite heroes?**

 **It's fine to be biased but you people have started thinking of Ben 10 side as mindless trolls whose opinion never matters, That's wrong attitude.**

 **The drama.**

 **Some of it is good, the rest is mostly embarassing. Ultimate is an okay comedy writer (I loved the self-reflexiveness of the earlier arcs), but he kind of sucks at drama and romance. The Entrapment arc was the worst offender, IMO: I thought it was poorly written and overwrought on a Digimonesque level.**

 **Delivers lots and lots of hype to dissapoint at the end. KILLING HYPE, is usually the worst thing an author can do while writing a story in a mainstream Shonen Manga,**


	3. Chapter 3

**The thing is… my issues with Natsu are about 30% related to Natsu as a person and about 70% being annoyed as all get out with Mashima's BS writing and Ultrump10's BS follow up of that.**

 **Natsu as a person has done some really unlikable things. I'm talking things like publicly humiliating Gajeel in front of the entire country on live television just to make himself look cool. Things like leveling a town and probably killing some people in the process and then just grinning and saying "oops" and running away from the army again. Things like ditching Lucy, clearly knowing what he did was wrong, and basically refusing to apologize. Things like that. But on the whole, he's a character I want to like. It's really hard to like him, though, because while some bad behavior could be excused now and again (because god knows I like characters who've done much worse shit), the way Mashima and Ultrump10 actually presents Natsu leaves pretty much everything to be desired.**

 **Because the thing is… Natsu is one of the worst examples of a Gary Stu I've ever seen in fiction. Everybody loves him, and anybody who doesn't automatically love him is instantly branded a douchebag by the narrative and has to be shown How Very Wrong They Are before we're through with them. He never suffers any consequences for any of the dumb shit he does. Level a city block because somebody pissed him off while he was shopping? Welp, the guild and/or Lucy will absorb the financial cost, no worries! Burn down Domus Flau and get forgiven only because the King has an inexplicable soft spot for the guy who literally mugged him and stole his clothes once? Welp, guess he'd better set the royal palace on fire less than 24 hours later just to make a point!**

 **And because he suffers no consequences, he never grows. He's absolutely static, as a character, and in some regards has actually regressed in his bad behavior, but he's still hailed as this Big Damn Hero by everyone. And Ultimate10 never bothers to rectify or even address his flaws. Heck, He doesn't even refer to Erza Suelet .**

 **But you gotta have issues with Atomix and Waybig, Right? Double Standards about making a character lose is a big issue that needs to be addressed. Balance is respectable but double standards aren't.**

 **Worse still is what Hiro has (most accurately, in my opinion) dubbed "narrative fellatio." Screen time and development for other characters is sacrificed for the sole purpose of giving Natsu more screen time and chances to be the star. The biggest and most glaring example is the Tower of Heaven arc, which spends the entire arc going into excruciating detail about Gray's bond with Erza, how they met, how they became friends, how protective he is of her and how he responds to the sight of her in tears. Seriously, Mashima makes a huge deal out of this. And then in the eleventh hour, who's the one standing beside Erza to face Jellal, pitching a fit about seeing her cry? Not Gray. Natsu. Same with how he usurps what should have been Wendy's place in having the final scene with Mystojellal, among other things. Same with how Lucy and Makarov were the ones to defeat Jacob Lessio, Natsu had next to nothing to do with any of that, yet he's the one lauded with the "This is Fairy Tail! This is Natsu!" hero-headlines at the end of the chapter while everyone stands around and applauds. And it also shows in little things, , Porlyusica runs up to a fatally-wounded Brandish all in a rush, but rather than her concern being for the dying woman right in front of her, she's all panicked about how she misdiagnosed Natsu.**

 **So what it boils down to is that… as a person, Natsu is reasonably likable. He has some really atrocious habits and has never shown any inclination to curb his temper, but he's got a good personality otherwise, and he's somebody I wouldn't mind getting a beer with, you know? But the bad parts of Mashima** **and Ultrump10's** **writing are at their absolute worst when it concerns Natsu, and that rubs off on my opinion of the character.**

 **TL;DR– Logically I know that flaws in the writing isn't Natsu's fault, but he suffers for it, and my ongoing rage at the writing influences how I see him. Some people can separate the garbage writing from the character that results, but I just can't. That's a personal issue, arguably a personal failing. I try to keep the two separate in my mind as much as I can, but there's definite bleed-over from one to the other.**

 **Ultrump10 has literally turned Ben 10 into Natsu and Erza's fanboy. He has turned a hero of another fandom as a tool, An offering for the Fairy Sues. In stories people are supposed to learn new things, They don't need to develop Aesop Amnesia to make other side of crossover feel better. Ultrump10 has created the entire plot of his story to praise and worship his Fairy Tail fetish. Feel free to do it, Ultrump10 but you can't # # with other side in the name of this Balance game. If you are prejudiced to one side, Be frank and admit it to people's face. Don't use the fairness and balance logic into weapons.**

 **And Ultrump10 if you can't be fair to Ben Tennyson fine, At least make Fairy Tail fights believable. Seriously, The Phantom lord arc was total BS in your story. I would rather read about pokemon instead of getting hammered with your utter fanservice crap. Omniverse Invasion atleast wrote a few remarkable battles and was somewhat believable . But Ultrump10, You gotta drink coffee before writing your stories. You seem to be write in your dreams while having a threesome with Erza and Natsu. Seriously, Get a life dude. There will be people who don't like that sort of crap.**

 **Sorry for disliking this UF fans, some people on this site have actual standards on this site. You don't have it because you are only here to praise Ben 10 mockery and Utter Fairy Tail fanboyism. Ben 10 doesn't need to win all the time but I am tired of Ultrump10 turning this into his weapon so he can shove his lazy, prejudiced and unoriginal ( Not bad, remind you)**

 **Ultrump10 if you are real man, And if you really think of yourself as J K Rowling of this site, Try pulling this BS on Naruto, Bleach, Dragonball Z fandom. What's the fun in only bullying the minority,** **Show your strength against the strong**


	4. Chapter 4

**The slaves of Ultrump10 thinks people are jealous of his ("Writting) Fairness (Balant fanboyism) . I am seriously disappointed in people Like Zero10 and Racycle who had taken it upon themselves to humiliate Ben 10 fans. They are openly ridiculing the Devilverse Author and everyone else who doesn't enjoy Ultrump10's heavily prejudiced works. How far and deep fangirlism and Ultrump10 worshipping runs into your blood. This dude Zero10 even justified Devilverse Author's trolling, Seriously pal, How ridiculous you have gotten on this site. Ultrump10 should be jealous of Silver Queen and S'tarkan whose fanfics have fanfics about them. Now that's called true success. Anyone can get successful with writing an OP Naruto story now a days, Does this mean they are good authors? Nah...**

 **I am jealous of Kenchi618 and Codecrash, Not some prejudiced and arrogant prick like Ultrump10**

 **Ultrump10 had taken three years to write a canon compliant story with little to no changes . That's not so big achievement. People in One Piece and Naruto wrote more then him in less than a year. It's not that hard to write "essays" for Native English speakers. I am terribly disappointed in especially you Devilverse author, What's with this Accept and move on thing. I thought you were on our side. You raised a few meaningful issues and when crap hit the fan, You dropped your pants and ran away. Are you that scared of Ultrump worshippers like Zero10(You should be ashamed to call yourself a Ben 10 fan, If you love Ultrump10 so much start writing stories on how Ultrump10 learned to do potty on his own, How many diapers he needed in his childhood etc) You should be supporting this , Instead of doing that you have blocked me. Seriously I thought you were brave but with this spineless attitude of yours you will never get anywhere in the life. Duh, It seems that you have literally wet your pants in the fear of Ultrump agents Racycle and Zero10.**

 **Fine, If you can't stand up for yourself. You can go to hell.**

 **Zero10: Ask for forgiveness stupid troll! Otherwise we Ultrump agents will make your life living hell**

 **Devilverse Author: Please forgive me great Zero10-sama, Lacky of the greatest Ultrump10, I will do anything you say**

 **Zero10: Hmm finally you are baptised sinner. Now you can repent for your sins**

 **Devilverse Author: Hail the Ultrump10, I am going to start writing Ultrump10 fanfics! The great Ultrump10 is even better than Stan Lee and Jack Kirbi**

 **Losers, Have some shame and at least don't compare it to works of DC and Marvel, It's fiction I know but over exaggeration should have some limit. Just because people are so desperate to see a Fairy Tail fic where Ben 10 becomes Butt Monkey and a Fairy Tail Fanboy, They are going to defend this at any cost. Even the Ichika ## Orimura and Issei Hyoudou can be heroes of their crossover fanfics. Then why do you people have this obsession with turning Ben into a punching bag and Side kick to all. Haven't there been enough Gary Stu Natsu fics in DxD section? What sort of environment you people have created for us? We can't even defend our fandom without your permission. Are you so much sucker for fanservice that it should always come at the cost of less popular fandom. Balance Balance is alright but this fanservice and Footlicking of more popular fandoms in the name of balance balance game is unacceptable .**

 **Victory isn't something that is going to come to yourself, You have to fight to attain it. Fortune favours the brave. This is modern age, You can't enslave anyone here.**

 **Ben 10 never gives up**

 **Next time: The world of Insufferable Muppet and his "Original" stories. (Especially his unhealthy obsession with Supergirl)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hearing the devotees of Ultrump10 defending him sounds like hearing about those times when British changed the definition of poverty in order to make them look better. It appears that he is pulling a reverse Batman on Ben. As everyone around complains about uber competency for Batman, He is doing exactly opposite of this. He makes Ben "forget", He pulls limits on him out of nowhere and Galuna arc... Oh boy, That was a drag. It's just laughable that how easy it is to mesmerise people, Involve Erza and Supergirl. Do excessive amount of fanservice, Do one sided fanboyism in the name of balance...**

 **And people you have got the recipe for successful Ultrump10 story. It makes me wonder how much fan service and overshadowing is craved by Fairy Tail side. You don't believe me? Try writing a Gary Stue Natsu harem story in any sections apart from Naruto, Bleach and Dragonball Z. People say Naruto guys had got it bad. I say Fairy Tail guys have it even worse. And Ultrump10 wasn't this bad from the beginning, The moment he started writing Fairy Tail story, The logic inside his head committed suicide. I mean that must be the reason it had gotten that bad. People would like to debate that he is original, He has failed to write a deeper meaning arc yet. His alien choices are so much bad that it feels like Ben in his story is a ten year old in seventeen year old guy's body.**

 **Ah... Lets just assume he can describe well... Not very well though. Ben's character in his story is so much rushed that I can't even recognise him anymore. But yeah He got Erza and Ben to kiss so that makes him the President Ultrump10. I don't know if he is using some old general fic to write canon scenarios word by word. Let's just give up on Ben 10, Shift the camera to Fairy Tail Characters. He pulled a mashima here and didn't change a single word in their battles. He arguably added Ben 10 but that feels so unnatural a few times, Ultrump10 changes Ben's competence according to plot, There are no explanation given. When it appears that he has to change the plot, He nerfs the Alien's abilities entirely. The reason Naruto authors get away with over powered main character is because of better writing, Focus and actual intelligence. Ultrump10 is not giving Fairy Tail battles justice either. What Fairy Tail always lacked is the world building. He has not wasted a single moment to deal with the issues. And he tried literally enter a Self Insert named Ryven or something like that so he can make Ben lose. While main character shouldn't win all the time, Your entire story shouldn't focus around the single sentence. People have turned this sentence as a motto to write prejudiced stories. Sadly, Ultrump10 overusage of anything is injurious to health. And did you notice Ultrump10 is only nice to you when you are praising him, The moment anything critical enters his humility and magical god gifted explaination powers literally go to sleep. It's like no matter how nicely you ask him, He will start throwing rants at you. It's like his entire thinking is focused on one single point.**

 **Ben 10 must be downplayed in order to appease Fairy Tail fans. I hate to admit, Even the Muppet isn't that bad.**

 **So Ultrump10 and his agents are so much prejudiced and judgemental that they are unable to use their brain. I guess they need to drink coffee sometimes, That won't help but it will at least keep them awake. So it had turned out like this, Naruto can't lose, Natsu can't lose, Superman can't lose, But Ben must lose hundred times before actually winning for real. The ridiculousness of Muppet and Ultrump doesn't end at just this. Their double standards and arrogance knows no bounds. And their Agents are no better themselves . No one in their right mind and heart would defend prejudice and shameless fanservice. And this prejudice knows no limits. Well, If you can lose your temper over just a simple rant or a few reviews, I have every right to knock your joints over this Prejudiced, Unbalanced, Crowd pleasing story. The biggest issue is Ultrump10 lacks the ability to properly respond or communicate. This is fanfiction Ultrump, If you are going to get praised, You are also going to criticised. Biased stories are meant to be criticised. I'd at least hope you'd be open for discussion instead of just merely blocking the people when your arguments start to get pushed back and beaten down. At least admit your halfway wrong or the other person may have a point, or at least stand by your argument instead of trying to hide away without trying to farther the discussion, as it's more of a statement, and when something might be wrong one can no longer advance in that regards. Naruto Authors write OP stories but they are not so touchy about it**

 **Just because Fairy Tail Characters are popular does not make them immune from having flaws or being perfect series can fall from their glory, just because you're an immature dreamer who thinks nothing is wrong does not make us bad people. Even less popular series Ben 10 still get hate. You notice that Ben's Aliens are overpowered or he needs train to use the stuff wikia, games or IDX comics sugges, With all due respect can't you see needs to do the same too. Just because their battles last longer doesn't mean they are balanced, It is as much unbalanced as the Ben 10 Alien trivia you keep writing about.**

 **But where does this balance and fairness goes when Plorza randomly pulls out armors that have never been seen before that always somehow counters her enemy or some random event happens that allows her to win. No one else gets this treatment besides her and Natsu and people hate him just as much. You can have all the willpower you want but when someone has been shown to be far more powerful than you, willpower won't let you just randomly close the gap, which is what people complain about. It would be fine if maybe Erza had some new armor crafted and it was shown her buying but instead of a scene like that which would make her pulling out an armor an asspull, we get fan service scenes. Hell I'm sure there are plenty of people who would like to see where her armors comes from. Fairy Tail has so much potential but your balant fanboyism and laziness wasted it all. Double standards never pay you well.**

 **Consistency, the powers and rules in most of the series and respective stories are set up properly, they have proper foreshadowing, their wins and loses are supposed to be explained, or given a reason for. Characters are supposed to be more equal in strength or should be shown something that doesn't make it as much as an asspull. Even if that happens, The occurrences should berarer or set up or they don't always win. The Author of Omniverse Invasion atleast had balls to favor Ben and gave him epic wins some time. You Ultrump are most times just rehashing canon events with your stupid prejudice and throwing crap out of nowhere**

 **It's all about how the writing occurs and from the very beginning Ultrump10 just throws everything together and hopes it turns out well. Why Ben gets this special treatment of losing every time? Even if a character is weaker he can be buffed with training and character development. People learn from their mistakes and they get better, They don't lose just for the sake of being on Writer's and fairy Tail fan's unfav list. By your people's logic Ben's enemies should always get back up and he should hand his ass over to them just because " He is not Erza" And seriously Ben isn't that bad in human form, He is a certified badass in that too. He dodged Attea's each and every punch, Protected himself against Techadon Inspector for a reasonable amount of time, Dodges lasers on day to day life, Received A from Magister Hulka (Even if Ben saved his life, Hulka doesn't seem like someone to start licking his feet because of that) Fairy Tail universe have different laws only when it applies to Mages. It is because their bodies are arguably enhanced by magic but for the sake of Mashima, Not everyone in Fairy Tail becomes Superman thanks to that. Ben has showed a lot of feats before, Who can forget that even Azmuth could not beat Vilgax with Omnitrix but Ben did. But the great Ultrump can downplay Ben's strength and intelligence like he is turning off a switch, Why does the Ultrump do that? Because he always want to pull a typical Nakama win over logic and balance.**

 **Ultrump10 has set guidelines and rules for the every feat and abilities of Ben 10 but where are his guidelines and logic when Erza and Natsu both break every freaking concept of logic and fairness constantly just to farther the plot and for no other reason besides they're his faves. When are you going to talk about that Ultrump? Or they are an exception from the logic and fairness debate just because they are your favs?**

 **Fairness doesn't bother us Ultrump and Muppet, Double Standards and Prejudice do. Main character shouldn't win all the time. But if you're treating Erza and Natsu as main characters they shouldn't win all the time either. Ultrump Agents you may think of your master as Naruto of fan fiction authors, But despite being ninja jesus Naruto still gets criticised. Why can't Ultrump and Muppet ( Seriously they sound like twins to me)**


End file.
